Wounds
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Zoro was sitting behind a half-nude Robin in the bathtub, facing the wound on her back and telling her she's too crazy. A short one-shot, Zoro/Robin.


**Title: Wounds  
>Theme: #12 - Insanity<br>Pairings: Zoro/Robin  
>Setting: Sometime after Fishman Island.<strong>

**Warning: A little psychotic, and a little nudity. I had to admit Robin might be a little OOC but I enjoyed writing her like this. I can't help it that this scene got stuck in my head before I went to bed last night so I wrote the entire thing on my phone. So if you're below 13, I suggest you should click the back button.**

**This is in fact, the weirdest Zoro/Robin piece I've ever written.**

* * *

><p>"You're too crazy."<p>

The wound bleed, but it was't ugly. It was long, diagonal and straight, a smooth shallow cut on the dear archaeologist's flawless back. Zoro did not dare to touch it, fear it would cause her pain. But _damnit_, his great black blade created the wound. It was something Roronoa Zoro would think of in remorse and regret, once the wound is treated.

Nico Robin sat calmly in the bathtub, having her hourglass figure only concealed by a lingerie bottom, and a bathrobe, which fell to her elbows, revealing her back. The water tap was running, but slowly, making sure only Robin's feet got soaked before they were drained.

Zoro sat behind her, facing her back. Her long flowing beautiful locks she had tossed to her front, making sure it wouldn't be soiled with her blood.

"What's taking Chopper so long?" The swordsman complained. He was worried about the bleeding, and not to forget, the psychotic woman. "You're too crazy."

"I thought you have long known about that," Robin replied.

"Not to this extent." Zoro was a little angered at this action of hers, who wouldn't? The lady injured herself. "You're injuring yourself!"

"I wouldn't regard this as injury, Kenshi-san."

"Then what? Suicide? Seriously, Robin, what have you learn from watching me fight? My blades can kill!"

Robin was still calm, and smiling. "Are you worried that I might die with your blades?"

"Shut up, woman." Zoro's fierce voice had lowered; he didn't want to attract any attention from their other nakamas. He certainly will never let them know his katana injured Robin, or else Luffy will be furious, or at least that blonde Ero-cook would give him a collier shot for being in bathroom with a half-nude Robin. Not that he would take damage of Sanji's kicks, but having them to know he is currently in the same room as nearly-nude Robin would be embarrassing, and Brooke too, would torment him with panties-related questions.

Robin didn't say a word.

"You're too crazy, Robin."

"I'm sorry, Kenshi-san."

"Seems like you can never wear swimsuits again. This cut will leave a scar."

Robin laughed lightly. "That would be pointless. You know I cannot swim."

Zoro was too careful that he didn't let a smile slip, but he knew her comment deserve a little laugh. "You seemed happy to have your flawless back ruined like this."

"It's my intention. And what do you mean, flawless?" She asked, teasing him.

"What do you mean, it was your intention?" Zoro replied, ignoring the awkward question.

Robin slowly turned, her left hands grabbed the robes still encircling her body, securing it in front of her chest. Her graceful movement, even a slight, made the swordsman winced in much awkward, embarrassed. He had a beautiful, woman in front of her, in the bathtub, and her semi-nudity helped him to acknowledge, and on the same time, ignore her psychotic mind. How can someone so scary be so seductive?

The woman smiled, and lend out a hand. The tip of her index finger touched the uneven skin on his chest, right on his scar, the one left by Mihawk sometime ago. "This," she traced it slowly from one end of the scar, to the other end, which she had to push his green robes to reveal, "is Roronoa Zoro. And this new scar on my back, will connect me with you." She spoke as if scars are spiritual, but Zoro was taken aback.

Not only this lovely lady sent the hair on the back of his neck to stand, but she also wants to 'be connected' with him. In what way, he didn't seem to quite get yet.

Robin turned her back at Zoro again, back to her original position. "That's the mark I want to carry. It represents my indebt towards you when you caught me at Skypiea, and saved me from Aokiji, and that octopus swordsman at Fishman Island."

"Pfft. Still, you're going overboard. You're my nakama, of course I'll protect you."

Saul's words echoed in her head again. "_You'll find a nakama who will protect you. We're not born alone_."

"Oi."

"Hmm?"

"The blood will stain your robes if you keep it like this. I wonder what's taking Chopper so long." Zoro said nervously. "Would it be okay if you take off your robes, at least from your back?"

"Close your eyes, Kenshi-san."

And he did. Without changing her position, she removed her robes, hugging it in front of her to cover the front of her body, only revealing her back.

"Done."

If he were Sanji, he would have peeped, but Zoro's trustworthy, and he's no pervert. But he had to admit, dealing with her was far difficult than dealing with Nami. He didn't even feel this mixture of emotions when Nami's around. But this is Robin in front of him, and he found her far more appealing, far more intoxicating, invigorating, probably too much for him to handle.

"Don't seduce me," he suddenly said.

"I'm not seducing you."

"I'm just saying."

"What a bold statement." She is indeed the queen of sarcasm.

Zoro splashed the water from the bathtub to her wound. He watched the water carried her red blood downwards, flowing to her lower back. Enel wasn't around at all, but he felt a little electricity-like tingle travelling throughout his nerves. "Excuse me," he said, and quickly ran out of the bathroom. With every step, his heart beats faster.

Chopper was surprised to see Zoro in such a state. "Zoro? What happened? Is Robin still inside?"

Zoro nodded, trying to hide his fast-paced breath. "Go treat her, Chopper. I've cleaned the blood from her wound."

"I see." The little doctor reindeer, with his medical kit, took Zoro's hand. "Come with me, Zoro. I'll put iodine on the wound, but I'm still not sure if your special katana yields an effect more than just a regular wound."

Zoro had no apparent reason to refuse. He would, but his confused mind and mixed feelings made him rather think of nothing.

Robin is, to him, too crazy. But everything about her seemed like a natural magnet for him, and he is a piece of galvanized iron, strong-looking on the exterior but easily weakened when you have him exposed, even a slightest bit.

His heart skipped a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. I skipped five themes for it. (: And thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
